15 Love
by KatoKathy
Summary: My very first one shot story for the cute coupling, Ryoma and Sakuno.The reason why Ryoma refused to go to the U.S. Tournament. CHARACTERS CAN BE OOC! Does contain spoilers and same parts to the anime show with some changes.


This is my VERY first short/one shot story I ever wrote and I'm dedicating it to Sakuno and Ryoma. So nice comments only please.(sweat drops) Please review, oh and if you think you read this story before, its NOT plagerised. I have this posted on Quizilla too. Take note that Ryoma can probably be a tad bit OC-ness. >. And this is mainly in Sakuno's POV, since she shows up more. Oh! XD And there are SOME spoilers, I changed things around a bit though, since Ryoma will NOT be going to the American Tournament.

(A/N) Last name's go before first.

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

Ryuzaki Sakuno wiped her arm over the sweatband across her forehead. The boiling heat from the sun shining through her tiny body, exhausting her out from her tennis practice. Even when it was 6 in the afternoon, it has been extremely hot all day. She'd be hitting the ball against the building wall for sometime now. Hours perhaps. Sakuno had promised someone dear to her that she'll get better at tennis no matter what. Even if that person always said her shoulders were too wide, she didn't bend her knees enough and that her two, long braided hair needed to be cut. She tugged at one of her braids, scared of having the thought of short hair, 'They're not that much of an interference...' Sakuno sighed and decided to return to her practice, she bounced the ball a few times before throwing it high in the air and hitting it with a strong force. It bounced off the wall and headed straight towards her at full speed but she quickly moved a step back and hit it at the middle of her racket again. 'I will become better, because of Ryoma-kun.'

Echizen Ryoma strolled down the park peacefully, while holding a can of grape Ponta in one hand, sipping it now and then. He was deep in thought and his bright golden amber eyes could show a deep concentration. 'That idiotic old man,' he cursed inside his head, a bit annoyed by his father's action. 'He could've at least waited until I accepted that invitation' Ryoma clutched his drink and gulped it down. 'Well I guess its expected from him if he wants me to complete his dream by getting me to go to the U.S. Open. But... everyone else... I can't leave them and not go to nationals... But... the U.S. Tournament...' This was a time when Ryoma would just love to tear himself into two and go to different places at once. He chucked his now empty can of Ponta into the nearest trashcan and began walking away but stopped when he heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit against something nearby.

"50..."

"51..."

"52..."

Sakuno continued counting her hits every time, hoping to get up to 100 before the sun starts to set.

'Hnnn... it's wobbly hips,' Ryoma thought amused. He stood away from her at a distance watching her determinedly hit the ball every time. 'She's improved since last time. But her hair's still long and what is up with her and not bending her knees? Then again she'd probably fall over' He continued to watch her in silence, not knowing why. Usually he'd either just walk away ignoring her or make embarrassing comments that'll make her stutter and blush ten shades of red and he'd still walk away. It's not like she's an important person in his life... Then he thought about the tournament and how he'd have to leave Japan, his parents, his friends and... He placed a hand on his white cap and lifted it up slightly, gazing at the brown-haired girl in front of him. He sighed and closed his amber eyes, only to snap them open again and saw a whizzing yellow ball heading directly towards his face.

"97..."

"98..."

"99..."

"100!" Sakuno squealed happily, applying more strength than needed to hit the final time, making the ball impact the wall too hard that it bounced off and past her head. She whipped around in horror to see that it was heading towards a figure behind her, a very _familiar_ looking figure.

Without so much as a faze, Echizen Ryoma raised a hand up calmly and caught the ball within his palm. The concerned girl running up to him.

"Ryoma-kun! I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were behind me!"

"Why are you apologizing? It didn't hit me you know?" His face emotionless.

"Yes... but umm I-" Sakuno started her infamous stuttering again, shuffling her feet and looking down at it.

Ryoma ignored her for a second and looked down at the ball in his hand. There was a cute little chibi drawing of him, staring back. For a slight moment it made him smile that quickly disappeared. "Neh, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Ye-Yes!" She straightened herself, not noticing that Ryoma had seen her tennis ball with his face on it.

His golden eyes bore into her brown ones, "... I have to leave in two days."

Sakuno blinked for a second, letting the information sink into her brain. "Leave? What do you mean? Where to?"

"I'm going to America for a tournament," he replied shortly.

She widened her eyes in shock, and within was a short pain stabbing within her heart. "Leaving Japan? To America?"

A nod.

"... Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No, I don't. I'm not sure if I can make it back on time for the nationals with Seigaku."

"But! The rest of the team, Captain Tezuka, Momo-sempai, Fuji-sempai-"

"I'm going to have to tell them tomorrow about it," he interrupted.

Sakuno kept quiet and looked down, 'Seigaku won't be the same without you...' She didn't notice as Ryoma started to walk away with his hands deep inside his pockets. "Ah! Ryoma!"

"Get your stuff, it's gonna get dark soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both the young twelve-year-olds walked beside each other in silence. Sakuno clutching her tennis equipment, lowering her head while Ryoma just walked looking straight ahead or at the sky. It was such an unbearable silence that the girl felt uneasy. She wanted so much to persuade Ryoma to stay here and go to Nationals, but knew it was utterly useless. "Ah, that's my house right there!" They stopped at the front of Sakuno's house as she still had her eyebrows furrowed together and finding fascination at staring at the ground.

"Hey..."

Sakuno looked up questioningly.

Ryoma pulled the tennis ball out from earlier and showed her it, "Do you mind of I keep this?"

A blush crept onto her face once she saw the little drawing of him on it, "Y-yes. Can I ask why though?"

He turned around and began striding away, "Because I feel nostalgic." He left her there on the steps looking confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno laid in bed that night tossing and turning, uncontrollably. "Ryoma-kun..." She called out his name, voice full of sadness. 'Ryoma-kun is leaving Japan, leaving Seigaku, leaving... me...' She rolled onto her side and looked at the photograph on the tableside. It was an image of her and Ryoma. The picture was taken with both of them in it by accident. A woman, sports magazine editor and interviewer was supposedly going to be in that photograph with Ryoma. But due to Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi fighting over sushi in the background, they accidentally bumped into her, pushing Shiba out the picture and her into it instead. Sakuno giggled lightly, remembering that. Ryoma had a startled look on his face, with one eye bandaged. It was from the day when his racket had broke and hit him in the eye. Her eyes once again filled with disappointment, at that time, she took off her ribbon and ran onto the tennis court to offer him it as a bandage. He had declined though, yelling at her to not step on the court when a game is going on.

Sakuno rolled over to her other side, facing the blank wall, she was foolish to think that a pro tennis player like him to have her in his world. He loved the sport more than anything. And she just didn't belong in that world of his. She practiced everyday, hoping to at least impress him, but no avail. 'Maybe Ryoma leaving is a good thing. He'll go further and become the strongest tennis player,' she thought, 'I wish he'll remember me though...'

An idea struck her and she sat up straight in bed, "I know! I'll get Ryoma-kun something as a souvenir before he leaves!" He practically yelled out and grinned, just the thought of him accepting her gift is enough to make her happy. "I'll go shopping first thing in the morning when Ryoma-kun leaves!"

"Sakuno, what are you yelling about down there!" A voice sounded from down the hallway.

She blushed, "Sorry grandma! I-um Iwasjusthavingabaddream!" And with that she laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled lightly, 'I'll miss you a lot, Ryoma-kun.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later.

The sunlight peered through the curtains of Sakuno's room as she slowly opened her eyes. "Eh? What time is it?"

"Sakuno! Wake up! You've been asleep nearly half the day, my dear, children these days"

"EHHH!" She bolted upright and snatched her clock off the table, it read 1:20pm. Ryoma's flight was at 5:00pm. Her eyes bulged as she quickly got ready, throwing clothes around and accessories everywhere. Ryuzaki Sumire, Seigaku's tennis team coach and her grandma opened the door to her room to see dresses and shirts flying everywhere. "Eh? Child what's the hurry? Is something going to happen?"

"What to wear- what to wear- what to wear!" Sakuno chanted over and over again. She finally found a light blue summer dress to wear and placed a flower clip in her braided hair. Grabbing her purse full of money and rushed out of the room. She stopped in her tracks and ran back, giving Sumire a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, grandma! I'll see you later!"

Sumire chuckled quietly, "That dear Sakuno... Only one person can make her act like this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno walked in the mall, glancing back and forth at different stores. "What should I get him?" she wondered aloud, mad at herself for not planning what to get him earlier. "Clothes? Food? Tennis magazines!" She slumped down on the ground in the middle of the mall, attracting attention.

"Ehhhhh..." she whined with eyes closed tightly. "I don't know what to buy for him!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoma... give me the phone..." Echizen Nanjirou said in false sweetness.

"No, stupid old man!"

"Give me the damn phone you brat!" He retorted, pouncing on his son and crushing him.

"Yada!" (no).

"GIVE ME!"

"YADA!"

"DAMN IT ALL RYOMA GIVE ME THE PHONE!" He yelled, reaching for the telephone that was tightly in Ryoma's clutches.

"KARUPIN!" Ryoma yelled just as loud and a small Himalayan cat ran down from upstairs.

"Meow... RAAOW!" Karupin, jumped on Nanjirou's face and started clawing him all over.

"AHHHHHH STUPID CAT, REMEMBER WHO YOUR REAL MASTER IS, I'M THE ONE THAT BOUGHT YOU!" He yelled, trying to pry the chubby cat off his face.

Echizen Rinko walked past the two with a huge sweat drop on her head. "Nanjirou, would you stop quarrelling with your son for once?"

Everyone froze, the cat was held in midair, blinking confusedly.

"Hah? Bu-but Rinko he-"

"It's his life and his decision... he knows what he's doing." She smiled warmly at Ryoma.

"Arigatou oka-san." (thank you, mother) He said, before picking up the phone and dialing a number...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should I get this? Nonono, or maybe this?" Sakuno panicked, holding up a new white cap, and a tennis racket. "Maybe I should get him a shirt! Or some Ponta?" She tilted her head at the last thought.

She glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist and it read, 4:01pm.

"IT'S FOUR ALREADY!" she screamed, panic rising from within her as she dashed out the store's door without even bothering to buy a gift. She just had to see him one last time before he left. Sakuno won't be by his side anymore, she won't be there to watch his games anymore, she won't cheer him on anymore. His smiling face flashed in her mind. 'Wait for me, Ryoma-kun!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki Sumire was sitting peacefully on the kitchen chair, deciding what the playing order would be for Seigaku's team since Ryoma was going away. She was startled from her concentration when the phone began to ring. Sumire stood from her seat and picked the phone up that was hanging off the wall, "Ryuzaki residence here."

"Old lady..."

"Ah? Nanjirou?" she chuckled, "It's been a while since you talked to me, all the time I thought you were avoiding me. Why the call now? Are you trying to cheating on Rinko?"

"Hey are you there?"

"... RYOMA'S NOT GOING TO AMERICA!" He wailed into the receiver so loud that Sumire pulled it away from her ear.

"What!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno panted, her heart pounding within her chest. She'd sprinted a few blocks now and was feeling extremely dizzy from lack of oxygen. She checked her watch again, 4:40pm.

"Oh no I won't make it..." Tears threatened to pour from her big brown eyes and she continued to jog.

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

Sakuno stopped in her tracks hearing the sound of a tennis ball hitting, in the courts. She didn't know why, but her feet moved by themselves to the court, as if it was telling her that she should go there instead of running to the airport to meet Ryoma.

She walked until she saw a short figure hitting many balls across the court, practicing their serves. The sun casting a shadow on the person, so she squinted to try and see better. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Those striking golden eyes, that dark black hair with a green mixture in them, the white cap and amazing tennis moves. "Ryoma-kun..."

Hearing his name, Ryoma stopped just as he was about to serve. He turned his head to the left to see that same shy girl which he knew, standing there on the sidelines. "Neh, its you again?" He said simply, going back to finishing his famous move, the twist serve.

Sakuno was shocked by the question but nodded slightly, "Yea... Ryoma-kun... Why aren't you at the airport? Your flight would be leaving about now!"

"I'm not going."

She blinked. Once. Twice. 'Not leaving?'

Seeing how she didn't answer, he continued, "I decided to stay here in Japan and go to Nationals. Besides..." He threw the ball in the air and hit it, then turned to face her with his racket hung over his shoulder. "There were some people that I couldn't leave behind."

Sakuno wanted to cry, she wanted to just break down right there in happiness and relief. But she did something that no one, not even her, would ever think she'd do. Sakuno ran, she ran forwards with tears dropping away in the air. To Ryoma.

He was startled for a second, backing up a bit, until he felt Sakuno's hands on his chest and she leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a innocent and light kiss. His eyes opened wide to see that she had her eyes shut tightly, with some tears still dropping. Something at the pit of Ryoma's stomach swirled and made him feel warm. The racket that was in his left hand shook slightly before dropping down on the ground. He found his arms automatically reaching up and wrapping around Sakuno's waist, his own eyes starting to flutter, then close.

The shy girl, slowly parted, moving backwards with a dazed look on her face as she opened her brown eyes. She was staring into Ryoma's already opened one, his face still completely emotionless.

"What are you doing?" Came his blunt question.

Sakuno wanted to shoot herself as heat rushed to her face, "RYOMA-KUN! I'm sorry-I-I-I didn't know what came over me, I just-" Waving her arms around in defense.

She shut herself up when Ryoma's face came closer to hers and his lips were just barely away from her ear, "I didn't tell you to stop... Sakuno-chan," he whispered, barely audible, before kissing her soft lips once again. The warm feeling indulging them both.

When they parted the second time, Sakuno still had a pink face, but Ryoma, was smirking.

She blushed even harder when she realized that Ryoma had called her Sakuno-chan! Not "hey you" not "wobbly hips" not "Ryuzaki-san" but Sakuno-chan. Not to mention, he still had his arms around her.

"Ryoma," she said quietly, dropping the -kun part that was always used by her. "What about the rest of the Seigaku team? Aren't they still at the airport waiting for you?"

He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "They can wait."

He unwrapped his arms from her and picked up his racket, going to his bag and taking out a spare one. "Now..." he threw it to her and she caught her with both hands, "Shall we play a game, _Sakuno_?"

Sakuno grinned happily, "Uhn!" She nodded vigorously.

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

-Pok-

Ryoma stared at the girl in front of him, on the other side of the net. 'Heh, so she really has improved.'

"I got it!" Sakuno said out loud, hitting the ball with great strength to the opposite side of the court that he wasn't at. Even Ryoma was surprised for a second and stumbled, letting the ball bounce past him and just onto the out line. He looked back as the ball bounced away against the fence, in disbelief.

"15/Love!" Sakuno called out.

"Hnnn," he turned around again. "I can't believe I let you get that one in, especially since you're wobbly hips."

Sakuno didn't get mad when he called her that, without knowing why, Sakuno suddenly giggled that turned into a laugh. She held her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, laughing her heart out. Here she was, worrying about nothing, until she found Ryoma kissing her, playing tennis with her and she even scored a point against him. All the stress and the doubt inside her seemed to pour out in laughter. Sakuno was a part of Ryoma's world now. Wherever he went, she'll always be there by his side to cheer him on. She'll be going with him to Nationals and watching her prince, slowly succeeding in becoming the best tennis player in the world.

Ryoma pulled down the front of his cap to hide his emotions again, but he couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his face. 'This... this is the reason why I stayed.' He looked up again, those golden eyes shining within the sun's light, "Mada, mada dane." (no, not yet/You've still got a long way to go)

The two continued to play tennis, enjoying every moment of it, so caught up that they didn't hear the ring tone that was going off on Sakuno's cell phone, hidden in her purse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where ARE they!" Osakada Tomoka groaned, calling Sakuno's phone for the fifth time.

"Yea, where's Echizen? His flight has already left!" Momoshiro Takeshi said, scratching his head.

"Fshuuu... Maybe it's because he doesn't want to see your ugly mug before he leaves." Kaidoh Kaoru, growled.

"OH MY UGLY MUG! YOUR face can make his plane crash before he even gets outta Japan!" He retorted.

"WHAT YOU SAY PORCUPINE!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Nyaaaa those two are fighting again..." Kikumaru Eiji whined.

"I'm a little concerned, what if something happened to Echizen on the way here? What about Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter too?" Shuichiro Oishi exclaimed.

In the back of all of all the madness, Syusuke Fuji smiled as usual with his eyes closed. He stared at everyone and how they're already starting rumors as well as predicting what would happen to the two young ones. Even the stoic Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu looks like he's about to collapse for waiting so long. Unknowingly to everyone else, Fuji had his cell phone held behind his back after receiving a text message from Ryuzaki Sumire that Echizen wouldn't be going to America and that they could all go home. But he was having too much fun, seeing everyone freak out. 'Heh heh, I like to see people suffer...' he thought, still keeping that scary smile on.


End file.
